How Their Lives Changed
by csinycastle85
Summary: Stella and Mac's lives change in unexpecting way.
1. The Arrival

**Title: How Their Lives Changed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY it belongs to Anthony Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note: A new SMacked story and this time it includes someone special. It is AU but Mac's real middle name, Llewellyn will be used in the story.**

**Beta'd by: lily moonlight**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

* * *

Mac and Stella had been called to a crime scene of a John Doe. As they arrived at the scene, Don let them know the scene had been cleared and that they could go in and begin processing. However, no sooner had they crouched down to do their job when they heard Don yell from outside, "Hey NYPD, you can't go in there!"

Hearing that, the two CSIs stood up glancing at each other just as an unidentified man appeared. Mac had his gun drawn, but before either he or Stella had time to even take the safety catches off their weapons, the man fired at them. In horror, as it seemed to happen in slow motions, Mac found himself helpless to prevent Stella from taking a bullet in her left shoulder. She fell backwards with a cry even as Mac fired at the perpetrator, cursing as his shots missed their mark. The perp threw the gun at Mac and fled from the room through the smashed window.

Mac heard Don and his men give chase, and hurried to Stella's aid. He felt his blood chill as he saw her lying on the floor bleeding from a wound in her shoulder and from the side of her head. Her eyes were closed and she gave no response when he called her name. Sick with fear and beginning to be aware of a growing anger towards Flack for having not kept the scene clear, Mac radioed for a bus and did what he could to try and stem the blood flow coming from his wife's injuries, all the while speaking softly to her, trying to reassure both her and himself that she would be okay.

-x-

It had taken Don a good ten minutes before he had the perp. He was angry with himself for not having checked the scene thoroughly enough and there was fear gnawing at him as he remembered the gun shots he'd heard before the perp had come running from the scene.

Only after he had gotten the man safely in the squad car could he find out what had happened to Mac and Stella, and it was with a sick lurch to his stomach that he saw from a distance the ambulance outside the building. Leaving the perp guarded by one of his officers, he jogged over in time to see a stretcher being carried out, and when he saw Stella immobilized and unconscious he gasped. Mac was following the stretcher and when Don saw the look on his friend's face before he stepped into the bus, he knew he was going to get it from Mac for being irresponsible.

With nothing more he could do to help his friends for the time being, Don walked back to the squad car with a heart heavy with guilt.

-x-

Once at Trinity Hospital, Mac had to stay back to stay back to let the doctors do their job. One by one, the members of the team showed up: Lindsay, Danny, Hawkes, Sid, and Adam. They gathered around Mac and as he tried to stay strong, he told them in his words what had happened.

As Mac finished telling them, Don finally showed his face. The others stared at him, silence falling as Mac slowly turned round. As soon as he saw him, Mac stalked his way past the others towards Don and did not think twice about giving the younger man a piece of his mind.

"I thought you said the scene was cleared," he began furiously. "How the heck did that man manage to get through? You better have a damn good explanation."

Don hung his head land did not say anything, He felt terrible for what had happened to his two best friends; he could use the loss of Angell as a reason but he knew that would seem like a weak excuse.

Mac mistakenly took Don's silence as indifference, and that was when he lost it. "How dare you not care?" he yelled. "After everything we've done for you, especially after talking to your superior into not suspending you when you came to work drunk. After all that, this is how you repay us?"

Mac didn't bother to lower his voice, letting the other team members all hear his rant. As they glanced at each other in embarrassment, Hawkes decided now was a good time to find out Stella's status as he knew how uncomfortable it was to get a lecture from Mac.

Don, on the other hand was now feeling worse than he ever had before and barely noticed what the others were doing.

But right as Mac was about to begin another tirade at Don, Hawkes managed to break in. "Mac, listen, I found the OR doctor who operated on Stella, Dr. Steven Jensen."

Mac allowed Hawkes to lead him away from Don to where the doctor was standing in scrubs. "Dr. Jensen, I'm Stella's husband, Detective Mac Taylor. How is my wife?"

Dr. Jensen answered as truthfully as he was able to. "Well Detective Taylor, your wife did not sustain major injuries as the bullet we removed did not nick any nerves, vessels or muscles. However, I am concerned about the swelling of her brain when she fell and hit her head."

Mac felt cold; he hadn't realised Stella's head injury had been so severe. Trying to focus, he listened as Dr. Jensen continued, "So I have put your wife in a medically induced coma in order make sure the swelling goes down and there are no further complications such as brain damage."

Mac rubbed his hands on his face in order to process the news; Stella was in a coma... "When can I see her?" he was finally able to ask.

Dr. Jensen looked sympathetic. "She's being moved into ICU room 201 as we speak. Only three people maximum at a time can go and visit her.

Standing listening with the others, Lindsay was still in shock about all that had happened, but gathering herself together, she offered that she and Danny go with Mac. Obviously still in shock, he agreed. Lindsay briefly turned her head and noticed that Don was nowhere to be seen. She shook her head, guessing that right now, Don must be feeling terrible and probably had no wish to incur Mac's wrath even further, otherwise she was certain he would have wanted to see Stella.

A short time later, Mac, Lindsay and Danny had made their way to Stella's room and were shocked to see Stella looking so pale. Thirty minute later, everyone had visited Stella and all wished for her to get better soon.

Once everyone had left, it was just Mac (who was allowed to stay with his wife after Dr. Jensen had approved it) and for the rest of the night, he kept a vigil by her bedside hoping for the best.

-x-

Mac continued to sit by Stella's bedside, refusing to leave her, honouring the wedding vow he had made to her. He only checked into the lab every few days whilst designating Danny as the temporary head of the lab. Lindsay, Danny, Sid, Hawkes, and Adam had been by to let him go home for a few hours to get something to eat, shower and get some sleep. Although Don did want to visit he could not bring himself to face Mac right now as he was pretty sure Mac had not forgiven him.

-x-

Days had passed with no word and Don was at the precinct trying to focus on paperwork but was having great trouble, it is because of him that his Mac's wife and his best friend was in ICU fighting for her life. He threw down his pen in frustration and rubbed his eyes and let his mind wonder, _this is all my fault Stella is in the hospital, why couldn't I have been more vigilant? There has caught to something I can do._

Just then the ringing of his phone shook him out of his trance. Seeing that it was Lindsay he picked up, "Lindsay, how is Stella?"

Lindsay sighed as she answered, "Still no response from her but her doctor said she is improving. Say Don why don't you come to see Stella and talk to her, you are the only one who has not visited her."

Don was hesitant but Lindsay picked up on it and said, "Don I know that you are avoiding Mac because he is angry with you but he went home for a few hours to rest so now is your chance to form and see her. I know she will appreciate it and does not blame you for what happened, what do you say?"

Don was still hesitant but reluctantly agreed. After telling his boss he was going on lunch break he took off. After getting a quick bit to eat at a hot dog stand and had gotten a bouquet of mixed flowers he was on his way to Trinity General.

Once Lindsay saw Don come into the room she quietly went outside to give Don some alone time with Stella. Placing the flower vase he found a chair and moved it closer to Stella's bedside he sat down. Seeing her with her head bandaged and looking helpless caused the flood gates to open; this was only the second time he had cried, first time being when he lost Jess. "I am so sorry Stella that this happened to you, I know there is no excuse for not doing my job properly, if there is anything I can do for you and Mac I will do it even if takes forever to earn yours and Mac's forgiveness, but one thing is I need you to recover and soon because if you don't then Mac will be far too devastated to recover and he will crawl back into the shell that you got him out of and he may stay there and never come out. So if you can hear me please wake up soon, Stell, we all need you."

After kissing her hand he stood up and with one last glance left the room once Lindsay went back in.

-x-

Following two long weeks of close monitoring, Mac received the best news ever—Dr. Jensen was satisfied that there was no more swelling and Stella showed no signs of brain damage. The injury to her shoulder had also healed well and so they began to slowly bring Stella out of her medically induced coma.

When Stella was finally able to open her eyes, Mac was overjoyed. Once awake, she was determined to leave the hospital as soon as she could and only a few days later, she was told she would be allowed home. Before her discharge, however, Stella had learned from Lindsay about the tirade Mac given Don. Now Stella knew she herself couldn't stay mad at Don for what had happened because situations like this occurred. But she was not about to try and persuade Mac otherwise because she knew Mac was firm in his views and would become extremely stubborn. She would just have to wait for the right moment.

As soon Stella had been cleared by her doctor to leave and the discharge papers were signed, she and Mac were on their way home. She sighed in relief as they got in the car and drove away; she had hated having to spend time in hospital and was looking forward to returning home with Mac.

However, no sooner had they reached the fifth floor of their apartment building when Stella spotted a small pink suitcase and a girl no more than four clutching a teddy bear.

Both she and Mac approached the little girl carefully, who was standing in the corridor not far from the elevator. When Stella was close enough, she crouched down and said in a gentle voice, "Are you lost, sweetie?"

The girl lifted her head when she heard a kind voice, looked Stella in the eye and Stella gasped; she would know that sweet face anywhere. It was none other than Daniela Myerson.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter of "How Their Lives Changed". More to come and as always reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Their Decision

**Title: How Their Lives Changed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY it belongs to Anthony Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note: Continuation of SMacked/Daniela story, the beginning may have a bit and of an overlap and here is another short chapter.**

**Beta'd by: lily moonlight**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 2: Their Decision**

* * *

Daniela felt lost. Even though she was still young, she already knew what it was to feel lost, having experienced it several times. When she heard a kind voice, she lifted her head up and saw one person in front of her, who seemed both unfamiliar and familiar, but who definitely made her feel less nervous.

Seeing the sad look on Daniela's face tugged at Stella's and Mac's heart strings. As soon as she had crouched down carefully in front of the little girl, Stella opened her arms wide and Daniela, still holding her beloved teddy bear, with her flew into her open arms and hugged her as tightly as she could, like life depended on it.

Although she was in pain from her healing shoulder injury Stella resisted the urge to let out a groan because she did want to scare Daniela. Slowly, she sat down on the floor so she could hold Daniela better. As she hugged the little girl as tightly as she was able to, Stella looked up at Mac, both of them thinking the same thing: there had to be an explanation as to why her parents would just leave the little girl here. If it was plain abandonment, they could be arrested for a felony which would carry jail time and a fine.

Mac sat down next to Stella and leaned in close to her ear, whispering so Daniela wouldn't hear. "I remember what you said to me when you had the case three years ago and I know you're even more upset now, and know that I am too, but I think right now we should take her in and care for her. We'll take it one day at a time."

Stella quietly agreed with Mac and knew that being there for Daniela would be their main priority right now. Stella tried to stand up with Daniela in her arms but could not because of her injury. Mac, still very anxious for his wife, saw her dilemma and reached out to gently rub Daniela's back, hoping to comfort her.

Daniela turned around to see warm blue eyes and an equally warmer smile from the man standing by her, but when she saw him put out his arms, she whimpered and buried her face in the woman's neck, feeling safer staying where she was.

Stella knew that because Daniela had not met Mac before she would shy away from him and scared around him, at first. It took a bit of coaxing from her, but eventually Daniela relented and released her hold. Gently, Stella placed the toddler in Mac's arms and he stood up, holding her closely. Stella stood up slowly, her arm sore, but she smiled at the sight of Mac holding Daniela and how she had trusted him enough to lay her head on his shoulder—Mac was obviously a natural.

After standing up Stella took the keys Mac gave her she opened the door and they stepped inside. As soon as they had put all their luggage aside, and with Daniela content to be in Mac's arms, they sat on the couch and pondered what they would do next.

As they sat there, trying to take everything in, Stella noticed a piece of folded paper sticking out of Daniela's sunflower-patterned sundress pocket. She pulled it out, opened it and read what was written on the single sheet of paper.

_August 23, 2009_

_To Detectives Bonasera and Taylor, _

_I know it will have come as a surprise to find our little girl, Daniela, at your doorstep but there is a good reason for this. Ever since the resolution in Sandra's murder, we realized how precious life was so we set aside more time to spend with our daughter._

_For a long while we did very well and we had put in 90 percent of our savings as capital to get more antiques. However, the economic recession has shrunk our customer base and paired with that, Roland's medical bills had been piling up and we were in financial trouble. We now have no choice but to declare bankruptcy and liquidate our assets in order to pay our debts._

So because of this we feel that we are unable to care for our daughter and that you two will be much better able to. You will find within Daniela's suitcase a manila envelope containing papers stating our intent to terminate our parental rights. You will also be contacted by our lawyer shortly with regards to adopting Daniela.

_We owe you our thanks and gratitude,  
Roland and Raquel Myerson_

All Stella could do was shake her head in disbelief; now that she knew the reason why Daniela was with them, she felt a little sorry for the Myersons. Silently, Stella let Mac read the note and his reaction was the same as hers. Stella took Daniela from Mac while he went over to the little suitcase that Daniela had with her and unzipped it. Right on the top of the contents, he saw a 9ʺ x12 ʺ manila envelope. With the envelope in hand Mac walked back to the couch, opened the envelope and pulled out a document which he knew instantly what it was: a statement of termination and the Myersons' signatures.

Gazing at each other, Stella and Mac knew that they had a long road ahead of them if they agreed to adopt Daniela, but they also knew they would face it head on not matter what, and they would face it together.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the second chapter! As always the reviews are appreciated!**


	3. What Happens Next

**Title: How Their Lives Changed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY it belongs to Anthony Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, but this length of this chapter will hopefully make up for it! **

**Beta'd by: lily moonlight**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 3: What Happens Next**

* * *

No sooner had Mac and Stella made the decision that they would face all challenges together, the phone rang...it was the lawyer representing the Myersons. Mac worked out some details with him and gave him the number of his and Stella's lawyer. After that, Mac contacted her to let him know of the new development.

Once Mac and Stella had worked out the first few important things that they needed to do, they turned their attention to how to spend their first night together as a family. After vowing to do more home cooked meals in the future, they had to order take out. It didn't take long to arrive and then during dinner, both Mac and Stella were able to elicit a few cute giggles from Daniela by making funny faces at her.

After dinner was done and no dishes needed to be washed, they both played with Daniela a little while longer before deciding to turn in early so as to get a head start with what needed to be done the next day. As Stella gave Daniela a bath, Mac changed the sheets and got out an extra pillow for their unexpected new daughter.

Due to the fact that they didn't have a child's bed for Daniela, Mac and Stella decided to let her sleep with them, sensing that the little girl longed for comfort. By the time Mac had gotten the pillows fluffed up and ready, Stella came in with Daniela, holding the little girl by the hand who was already yawning and half asleep. Mac lifted her up and carefully they got her into the bed where she was asleep in moments. As quietly as they could, they then got ready themselves; the moment their heads hit the pillow they were in dream land as well.

-x-

The next morning, Mac called in and took the day three days off from work and then he and Stella set to work on all the official business that they had to do. The first thing that they decided on was their future living arrangements. Right now they were living in a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment which worked for just the two of them, but now they had Daniela, they would need some extra space. Since their current lease was almost up they could go now go for the two bedroom apartment the super had told them about and would let them to get first pick should they need it. They phoned him and the deal was soon arranged - they would be allowed to move in when they were ready.

Their first outing was to purchase a car seat for Daniela which they managed to find in a store close from home. Once that was installed, the new family went and met with their lawyer, Vanessa Nielson. Whilst Daniela occupied herself with the toys that were there for entertainment, Mac and Stella worked with their lawyer reading all the documents and paperwork that the Myersons had given them — who and where Daniela's pediatrician was, and where she was attending kindergarten. After doing some quick research on the school and seeing that the tuition was reasonable, they decided it would be best to let her stay at the same school until she had at least finished eighth grade. The last thing was to fill out paperwork stating their intention to adopt Daniela and changing her name to Daniela Myerson-Taylor, once that was done their lawyer assured them that she would take care of all the legal side of things and would only contact them if necessary.

After that was settled, Mac and Stella headed to Geneva School to see if there were any staff members—they were in luck. Not only were there were a few workers but the principal was there as well. Mac and Stella let her know of the situation and filled in more paperwork. With that done, they made an appointment with Daniela's pediatrician and got her an appointment for that afternoon. They then went to lunch, relaxing for a couple of hours and eating leisurely, before they headed towards Daniela's doctor's appointment.

They notified her pediatrician of the situation and filled in more paperwork so that the staff could make the necessary adjustments. Both Mac and Stella were happy to be told that Daniela was developing on schedule and had no physical or medical problems. Their busy day continued after the appointment when they headed towards Brooklyn to get clothes for Daniela and then to the grocery store to make sure their fridge and pantry was stocked and had food that was suitable for her.

After a very exciting day Mac, Stella and Daniela headed home where Mac insisted that Stella take a rest while he made dinner. Although she wouldn't admit it, Stella was worn out and was happy to let Mac do that. He included Daniela and let her help, too, which both of them enjoyed very much. Once dinner was done and dishes had been washed and put away they decided to call it a night because they had to pack up their belonging and prepare to move into their new apartment on the seventh floor. All of them fell asleep immediately, tired out after a busy but happy day.

As soon as they were up and ready the next morning, Mac got a dolly from the super to help him move their stuff and they began packing all their possessions. It was another long and tiring day, but when they were moved into their new, bigger apartment, Mac and Stella looked at each other and at their new daughter fast asleep on a little heap of cushions and knew that they were happy.

-x-

The next morning, Mac made Stella promise that even when he returned to work, she would stay at home for at least a week and would rest and recuperate as much as possible. Under normal circumstances staying home when it was not her day off would cause Stella to go stir crazy, but now she had Daniela and the little girl needed care and attention, not to mention a few more practical things such as a bed, furniture, books and toys, so she agreed. After Mac made plans to meet with Stella and Daniela at Angelo's Pizza for lunch he kissed his family goodbye and received a sweet hug from Daniela.

For the rest of the morning, Stella played with Daniela and taught her some games she had learned from the Sisters whilst she was at St. Basils and then together, she and the little girl ordered toys and books off the internet. Stella then decided to take Daniela out for some fun in the sun. After getting ready and before they headed out Stella made sure she had taken her meds.

At the Hudson River Park at Chelsea Piers, Stella took Daniela to the famous carousel and they rode it twice. During the ride, Stella realised she loved the joyful look on Daniela's face and thought the girl probably didn't have as much fun when she was the Myersons. After that Stella could tell that Daniela was bounding with extra energy so she took Daniela to Pier 84 at the West Village where they could explore the hands on science exhibits together.

Just as they were leaving Chelsea Piers and were heading to Angelo's for lunch, Stella got a text from Mac saying he could not make lunch because of a last minute emergency meeting with Sinclair, and that he sent his regrets to Daniela.

Stella let out a sigh, she knew that Daniela was looking forward to lunch but she had to break it to her. Kneeling down to Daniela's level, she said, "Sweetie, I'm sorry but Mac won't be able to meet us for lunch." Seeing Daniela's disappointment, she added, "But how about we go get lunch and then take some to Mac? I bet he'll be hungry later. What do you say?"

Daniela's face lit up instantly and she nodded enthusiastically. At Angelo's Pizza, Stella got a Calzone while Daniela had a small pizza and they shared a bottle of water. As she and Daniela ate lunch there was one thought that went through Stella's mind, how much she missed Professor P. She knew that Professor P. would have loved his honorary granddaughter and how much Daniela would have loved her grandfather. True, she was glad that whole incident in Greece had occurred before Daniela came into their lives, because the thought of Tasso, Kolovos or Diakos hurting the little girl would be too much to bear.

Stella was lost in thought when she felt a tug on her sleeve. Looking down at Daniela, she smiled when she saw cheese sauce smeared around the little girl's mouth and wiped it away with a napkin. After Stella had done that, she was faced with a serious question from Daniela.

"Stella, may I call you and Mac mommy and daddy?"

When Stella heard the little girl's request, her heart melted: she knew what it was like to not to be able to have parents. So she leaned in and gave the little girl a hug.

"Yes, yes you can Daniela. And I want you to know that Daddy and I love you very much."

Feeling Daniela's arms around her and hearing her say, "I love you, mommy." genuinely made her day.

Once they got to the lab, and Stella had gotten Daniela signed in and wearing a visitor's badge, they headed up to the 35th floor with the large calzone they had got for Mac. He wasn't back yet, so they went to his office and sat on the couch and waited, Stella keeping Daniela occupied with some story books and games she had brought with her. As soon as Mac arrived, Daniela leapt off the couch and exclaimed, "Daddy!"

Mac was a bit confused at first at who was calling him daddy then quickly realized it was Daniela and when he saw her he opened his arms wide and she jumped right in and buried her head in Mac's neck. The sight in front of her made Stella grin widely—she loved how close Daniela was with Mac already. Soon the three of them were sitting on the couch and while Mac was eating both he and Stella were listening to and enjoying Daniela's chatter about her morning. At the same time, Mac realized that their team would have to know sooner or later, and better sooner than later.

Mac looked at Stella and she immediately got what he was thinking and nodded. Getting out his phone, Mac paged each one of the team, including Sid to have them to come to his office pronto.

-x-

Lindsay was hard at work when she heard her phone beep and saw that it was from Mac. Immediately, it made her wonder what was going on. After meeting up with Danny (who had Lucy strapped to him) along with Hawkes and Adam, they walked to Mac's office in a group. When they saw that Sid was there as well, their curiosity was really piqued and it grew exponentially when they all saw an adorable little girl with their bosses. Before going in Lindsay asked no one in particular, "What do you think is going on, you guys?"

They all shook their heads because they were just as clueless about the situation as Lindsay was. Lindsay also realized that Don was not present but then remembered that one, it was his day off and two, Mac was still probably mad at him for what had happened to Stella. When they stepped in and sat down where they could find seating. Stella began.

"Okay, everyone, I know you're all wondering what on earth is going on. Hawkes, do you remember the autopsy you performed on Sandra Lopez four years ago?"

Stella saw Hawkes think hard and then remember as he was nodding before she continued. "Well this little girl in Mac's arms is Daniela Myerson who was a baby and Sandra's charge at the time. Now it seems her formerly wealthy parents, Roland and Raquel Myerson, are bankrupt and have signed their parental rights over to us."

Mac continued. "All paperwork has been put forward and we will be adopting Daniela officially. Now that you guys have a basic explanation, Stella and I would like you to formally meet the newest member of the Taylor family - Lindsay, Danny, Adam, Sheldon, and Sid this is Daniela." He then turned to look at the little girl who was staring at everyone with huge eyes. "Sweetie, I would like you to meet your Aunt Lindsay, Uncles Danny, Adam, had Sheldon, and Grandpa Sid."

Daniela was now feeling shy again as she buried her head in Mac's neck, but Stella smiled and gave the little girl a gentle back rub. "It's okay sweetie, can you say hi?"

Reassured by Stella's gentle voice, Daniela lifted her head and looked at the new group of people and with a shy smile waved at them causing the team to smile and aww.

After the initial shock slowly wore off, each member of the team took their turn and chatted with little girl who began to warm up to everyone, including 'Grandpa Sid'. Right then, baby Lucy stirred and began gurgling which got Daniela's attention and she inquired, "Baby?"

Danny, who smiled, crouched down to Daniela's height. "Yes, this is baby Lucy. You want to give her a little kiss?"

Daniela looked at Stella and Mac for approval and when she got it she did it gently. Right now she seemed to be amazed at how quickly her family had grown, and she had not even met her Grandma Millie yet.

As the crew continued to talk and get know the newest family member of the team, Mac got a call from the Deputy Commissioner requesting a meeting with him. Mac of course groaned: he would have preferred to spend more time with Daniela, but knew that when duty called, he had to answer.

Once everyone had gone back to work, Mac walked with Stella and Daniela to the car and gave them a ride to the furniture store that was en route to 1 Police Plaza.

Stella and Daniela had been at the furniture store for about a half an hour and had picked out the dresser and the bed that Daniela wanted and was also perfect for her height. Once the purchase had been made and the store had promised to deliver in three days, they left and were on their way to catch a cab home, as Stella was starting to feel weary, as was the little girl. Just outside the store, Stella heard a distinctive male voice calling out, "Hey, Stella!"

Holding Daniela's hand tightly, Stella turned and saw Flack heading towards them.

When he reached them he gave Stella a friendly hug but quickly pulled back looking embarrassed and said. "It's good to see you, Stella and I'm glad to see you up and about. I see that Greek spirit hasn't been affected at all and I am profusely sorry for what happened and…"

"…and I forgive you for what happened, Don."

Don had opened his mouth to continue, but closed it when he took in what Stella had said. There was a moment's silence before he spoke in a quiet voice. "Thanks, Stell. I appreciate it but I don't think that Mac thinks or feels the same way."

Stella placed her hand on Don's shoulder. "He'll come around eventually. You've just got to give him time."

Flack was doubtful about that, but in an attempt to break the awkwardness, he decided to change the subject. "So who's the little miss standing with you, Stell?"

Stella explained quickly, and then Don kneeled down to Daniela's level, who right now was hiding behind Stella's and asked, "Is this baby Daniela?"

Stella smiled. "Yes she is." Kneeling down carefully as well, she spoke gently to Daniela. "Sweetie, can you say 'hi' to Uncle Donnie? He's mommy and daddy's best friend."

As Daniela came out a little bit, Don smiled and put out his hand and said, "It's good to meet you, Miss Daniela."

Before long, Daniela had come out from hiding and placed her small hand in Don's big hand and giggled. Stella could only smile and think, _the Flack charm strikes again_.

Don and Stella chatted a bit before heading in the opposite directions. Don, however, paused and watched his friend and the little girl walk along the street and start to cross. Doing so meant that he saw the car that came barrelling along the road, ran a red light and came heading towards them. He dropped what he had in his hand, pushed through the crowd and bolted towards them. Right as he was close to them he yelled, "Stella! Daniela!"

Stella had barely seen the car in the corner of her eye when she felt something crash into her, sending her flying along with Daniela onto the hardness of the concrete street.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the third chapter! As always reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Forgiveness

**Title: How Their Lives Changed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY it belongs to Anthony Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note: The final chapter to follow in a few days!**

**Beta'd by: lily moonlight**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 4: Forgiveness**

* * *

It took Stella several seconds to fully come to and realize the chaos around her: shouts from people, curious pedestrians stopping to help or walking by and staring. Once she had checked over to make sure there was a single scratch on Daniela (and thankfully there wasn't, even though the little girl was shaken and trembling) was certain she had not hurt her still-healing shoulder, she got to her feet and saw Don sprawled on the street. With horror, Stella saw that his eyes were closed and blood was pooled round his head. At the sight, she wanted to panic but knew she had to keep calm, for his sake and Daniela's as she made her way on unsteady legs over to him. However, before she was able to say anything the driver of the car had approached her. "Ma'am, I'm so sorry," the young woman gasped. "I accept full responsibility for what happened and have already called for an ambulance."

At this point Stella could only nod; she knew had it not been for Don, it would have been either her or Daniela lying in the street injured, or worse. Although she wanted to help Don, her priority was Daniela and she sat with the little girl on the curb, holding her and reassuring her that both they and Uncle Don would be okay.

As soon as the police and ambulance arrived, the EMTs gave both Stella and Daniela a quick checkup, with the outcome that they were both ordered to go to the hospital for a further check. Don was carefully loaded on to the bus and Stella and Daniela both went with another police officer to Trinity Hospital.

On the way, Daniela, who had said very little since the accident, asked in a scared voice, "Mommy is Uncle Donnie going to be okay?"

Hugging her daughter close Stella whispered in a soothing voice. "I hope so, sweetie, I hope so."

-x-

Mac had finally gotten out of a long meeting with the deputy commissioner, Christian Gregory, and was eager to meet up with his wife and daughter. About to get in his car, he was stopped when his phone rang; the caller showing it was Hawkes.

"Did something come up, Hawkes?" Mac asked, expecting it was about a case.

"Yes…" Hawkes answered, hesitating for a moment, which made Mac suddenly worry. "Stella's been trying to get a hold of you to let you know that she and Daniela are in the hospital..."

Hearing the word "hospital," Mac panicked. "What's going on? Is she hurt? Is Daniela?"

"They're both fine," Hawkes answered quickly, "Both Stella and Daniela are fine. They're at the ER of Trinity General for a routine checkup and…"

"…and I'll be there as soon as I can," Mac hung up and got in his car, pulled into traffic and put on the lights, blaring through the city's traffic with only one thought in mind: to reach his wife and little girl as quickly as possible.

When he arrived at the hospital, he made his way to the ER, uncaring of the people he bumped into as he hurried through the parking lot and the entrance. Finally entering the ER, he saw Hawkes standing with Stella and Daniela and Danny waiting at the reception desk. Stella made eye contact with Mac and motioned to Daniela and the little girl took off running towards her daddy.

Seeing his little girl running towards him, Mac knelt down and opened his arms and Daniela ran straight into them. "Daddy!"

He stood up and held her close, before giving her his own check over. "Are you and mommy ok, sweetie?" Mac asked in a gentle voice,

Daniela wrapped her arms round his neck. "Mommy and I are okay, daddy, but Uncle Donnie is hurt. He saved us and he hurt his head."

Mac raised an eyebrow when he heard Don's name and looked straight at Stella, Danny and Sheldon, looking for answers.

Danny walked over, reaching out for Daniela as he gave Mac a look. "Say, Daniela, why don't I take you to get something to drink?"

Daniela nodded and gave Mac a kiss which reassured him she was really all right. Mac put her down and she took Danny's outreached hand before they walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

Mac walked towards Stella, but before he was able to say anything, Hawkes spoke up. "I'll go check on Don's status. If I find anything out, I'll let you guys know right away."

Holding Stella in his arms who sagged into his chest with a sigh, Mac stroked her hair. "Are you really okay? Did you hurt your shoulder again?"

"I'm really okay." Stella lifted her head to look at Mac with a steady gaze. The concern Mac gave her made her smile; granted they had been married only for about two months but they had been friends for more than ten years now, and their concern for each other was something she cherished.

Mac was about to say something else but Stella placed a finger on his lips. "Mac, I know what you're thinking and that you're still mad at Don, but it's got to stop here. Don risked his life to get Daniela and me out of harm's way. Had it not been for him… well, I think you can guess what might have happened if that car had hit us." She stared at him and Mac shivered at that thought. But she was right, he knew now he had no reason not to forgive Don: quite the opposite in fact; he had everything to thank him for.

A coughing sound nearby got their attention and they broke apart from each other to see Hawkes standing by them. "I spoke to Flack's doctor and he's sustained moderate injuries: two cracked ribs, a head wound, a minor concussion and a sprained right wrist and left ankle. Right now, he's sedated and resting comfortably. They're going to keep him overnight for observation of his concussion. If you want to see him, he's in room 107."

Exchanging a glance with Stella, Mac nodded. "Thank you for your help and thanks for keeping Stella and Daniela company."

Giving him a one arm hug, Hawkes smiled. "Not a problem Mac, we're family."

With that, Hawkes gave Stella a hug and then left to go back to the crime lab.

A short time later, Mac and Stella stood in Don's room, and seeing Don hooked up to a machine and an IV they were speechless.

Walking to his bedside Stella leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Don, there aren't enough words to express our gratitude for you pushing me and Daniela out of the way of that car." After she'd spoken, Stella turned to Mac who stood a little way off. "I'm going to let you talk to Don. I need to go and make sure our daughter doesn't try to get Uncle Danny to ruin her dinner."

Squeezing Mac's hand, she left the room, leaving Mac alone with Don. Here Mac was still kind of mad at Don for what had happened to Stella and yet that feeling was evaporating; had it not been for Don pushing his wife and daughter out of the way and sustaining the injuries he sustained… He couldn't take the thought any further; he couldn't bear the thought of Stella and Daniela badly hurt.

Feeling a bit of dejà vu Mac took Don's hand in his. "Don, now I have no reason to be mad at you for what happened weeks ago. Stella's right. Thank you, you are incredible."

He paused briefly and continued. "I want you to get better soon so that Daniela will be able to know what a great person her Uncle Donnie is."

There was no sign that Don had heard, so after staying with him for a few more minutes Mac left and went in search of Stella and their daughter.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading chapter 4! As always reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Epilogue: Better Than They Could Have Im

**Title: How Their Lives Changed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY it belongs to Anthony Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note: The last chapter  
**

**Beta'd by: lily moonlight**

**Rating: T**

**Epilogue: Better Than They Could Have Imagined It**

* * *

-Five and a half years later: Spring, 2015-

Daniela walked up to the microphone and the dean smiled at her.

"Okay Daniela," he said, "You spell this word correctly for the win: your word is juvenescent."

Daniela took a deep breath and her gaze quickly searched through the audience and found who she was looking for, her parents and siblings as well as her extended family.

When Daniela made eye contact with her crowd, she saw multiple thumbs up.

Following everyone's lead Giovanna Meghan and Anthony Evan shouted out to her, "Go, sissy, go!"

Daniela smiled and began. "Juvenescent. J-u-v-e-n-e-s-c-e-n-t, juvenescent."

"Daniela, that is correct: you win!" the dean announced.

The crowd broke into applause and Daniela beamed as she was handed the trophy and heard her family cheer loudly, especially Uncle Donnie, who called out, "That a girl, Dani!"

Sitting in the audience, Stella covered her mouth with her hands, trying to hold back the tears. Daniela had made Mac and her so proud. It was hard to believe it had been nearly six years since their eldest daughter had showed up at their door step: so much had happened since then. Daniela was now almost ten years old and as vivacious as she was hardworking. She could spell at an advanced level and, to her parents' delight, was also showing an interest in math and science.

Shortly after the near-accident when Don had saved both Stella and Daniela, Mac and Stella had hosted a joint housewarming/thank you party in which they had both given Don a heartfelt 'thank you' for averting major injuries.

It was just before the party that Daniela had first met her Grandma Millie. And even though it was long in the past, Stella remembered it as if it were only yesterday…

_Stella was in the kitchen with Daniela putting away the clean dishes when the door opened and she heard a voice saying, "Okay, where is my granddaughter?"_

_Smiling, Stella took her daughter by the hand and went to the door, greeting her mother-in-law with a hug, before she introduced the newest member of the family. "Millie, I would like you to meet your granddaughter, Daniela Myerson-Taylor." Kneeling down to a now wide-eyed Daniela, she continued, "Sweetie, this is your Grandma Millie. Can you say hi?"_

_With an adorable smile on her face, Daniela walked closer and then hugged her grandma around the knees. "Hi, Grandma."_

_Millie got down to Daniela's level and returned the hug. "Hello there, sweetheart, I'm so happy to meet you. How about we go take a look at what I've brought with me for you?"_

_Right then, they all heard Mac grunt as he struggled to bring in Millie's luggage. After about managing to get in the door, he set the cases down with a sigh. "Mom, you didn't buy out the clothing and toy store did you?"_

_Millie waved away Mac's question. "Nonsense, McKenna. I only bought one or two items…"_  
Smiling to herself at the memory of just how many presents Millie had brought, Stella was lost in her thoughts when she heard an excited voice. "Mommy, daddy I won! I won! Did you see?"

Stella hugged her tightly. "Of course we did sweetie, you did an awesome job!"

Every time Stella saw a smile on Daniela's face she smiled too. For the most part, Daniela was a happy girl, except on one memorable occasion when she had expressed uncertainty.

_-Three years prior: Spring 2012- _

_Stella and Mac were beyond elated about the joyous news they had just received: they were expecting and Daniela would soon have a brother or sister to play with. All they had to do now was tell their daughter the good news._

_At dinner with Daniela, Mac spoke up, glancing at Stella. "Sweetheart, how would you feel about having a brother or sister in about seven and a half months?'_

_It took a little time for Daniela to think as she stared at her parents, before she said anything. "Does this mean I'll be a big sister?" she asked them._

_Both Stella and Mac nodded; they were about to smile when they saw a sad look on Daniela's face. _

_Stella looked at her in concern. "What's wrong, baby girl?"_

_Though she was obviously trying hard to not let her facial expressions give her away, her parents knew she was having trouble. In a quivering voice she inquired, "Mommy, you and daddy will still love me, right? Even with a new baby?"_

_Both Stella and Mac placed their forks down and looked at each other. It saddened them to know that Daniela was worried about not being loved, but it also didn't wholly surprise them considering what she had been through before._

_Stella stood up and walked over to Daniela, pulling her into a hug. "Of course we'll still love you, baby girl, no matter what."_

As Stella watched Daniela go to her father and to each of her extended family members, receiving more commendations from all of them, she remembered one of many good times they had shared: one of the monthly checkups where they had found out more happy news.

_-Late May, 2012-_

_One day after school had let out for the day, Stella, Mac, and Daniela were in the waiting room waiting for the technician to call Stella's name. Since the day they had promised Daniela they would always love her they had decided it would be best to have her come along and had gained Stella's ob-gyn, Dr. Hayden Marshall's authorization to allow their daughter to come in with them, after promising Daniela would be on her best behavior. _

_"Stella Taylor?"_

_When the family of three heard Stella's name, Mac and Daniela stood up and helped Stella up before following the technician. Stella lay on the bed as the technician put on gloves and spread the cold gel on Stella's growing abdomen. Both Stella and Mac had been assuming she was showing early because she was carrying a big baby. However, they were in for a surprise. The technician placed the apparatus that Daniela called the 'wand' on Stella's abdomen and they soon heard the heart beats and saw not only one fetus, but also a second—now it was clear why Stella was already so big! Daniela who was sitting in her father's lap had grown wide-eyed when Mac whispered to her, "See Dani? Those two little beings growing in mommy could be your brothers or sisters, or both a brother and sister."_

_The tech moved the apparatus around, smiled, and said, "Congratulations, Taylor family it looks like your family will add twins come November. Would you like to know the genders now or wait?"_

_Mac and Stella both looked at Daniela since she was the "soon-to-be-big-sister" and decided it would be good to let her choose._

_Daniela looked at the kind tech, smiled and declared her choice. "Can we know today please?"_

_The tech couldn't help but smile at the angelic child—she could tell by her tone that she was excited. Pointing to the screen, she said, "Well I'm happy to announce the twins are fraternal, which means you guys are expecting a boy and a girl."_

And now that little boy and girl were hugging their big sister and jumping up and down in excitement. Stella smiled and remembered how helpful Daniela had been, even before the twins were born. Whatever the chores that needed to be done, she was still willing to help even after spending a day with her friends or Lucy,.

_-July 10, 2012-_

_It was a beautiful summer day in July but also a scorcher. Stella was now at 23 weeks, had grown huge and was now having trouble getting around; having to waddle most of the time. So she was working part time by filling out paperwork from home. Mac had become very overprotective of Stella and the unborn babies' safety, which both irritated and amused Stella._

_Although she could do most household tasks herself, she knew Mac wouldn't be happy if she did too much, so having the team help out was more than she could ever be thankful for. Now Daniela, there weren't enough praises in the world for Stella to say about their daughter. Only seven and she had gone above and beyond in assisting._

_It was Lindsay's day off and she, Lucy and Daniela were all helping with the chores in the Taylor household. Stella was getting a little stir crazy and so she got up and waddled over to where the threesome had been taking out the laundry and putting it into the dryer. Lucy saw her first and before Stella could put her finger to her mouth Lucy yelled out, "Auntie Stella!" which got Daniela and Lindsay's attention._

_When Daniela saw her mother standing there looking sheepish, she let go of what she had in her hand, placed her hands on her hips (in the same fashion as Mac) and said, "No mom, go sit on the couch, Aunt Lindsay and I are fine._

_Lindsay with a smile and laughter said, "You better listen to your daughter Stell."_

With a pout on her face she turned around and waddled back to the couch. Daniela had become her father's daughter all right.

Another good memory Stella had was of a time Daniela had felt the twins kicking.

_-September 2012-_

_At 33 weeks Stella was now on maternity leave and was bigger than she could ever imagine. The twins were now kicking on a regular basis. By now they had the babies names picked out, of course with help from soon to be big sister Daniela. _

_While Daniela sat doing her homework Stella felt a kick. "Dani, sweetie, would you like to feel your siblings kick?"_

With a big smile on her face Dani got up and went up to where her mom was sitting and after placing her hand where Stella told her to, she smiled when she felt the kicks. She decided to make this extra special. "Hi baby sister and baby brother, I am your big sister Daniela but you can call me Dani or sissy. I can't wait you to meet you and teach you what mom and dad have taught me."

With that Daniela was rewarded with more kicks. Stella smiled at how the twins were already bonding with their big sister, even before they were born.

Back in the present, they were all now outside on the front steps of the school and Stella was in thought again when Mac came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Feeling Mac's gentle touch Stella looked up and smiled. When they saw how their Giovanna and Anthony were hugging Daniela, they were happy to see again how much the twins loved their older sister and recalled how Daniela had always managed to keep them entertained when help was needed.

_-March 2013-_

_Daniela was home for spring break and helping out her mom and dad with four month old Giovanna and Anthony. Mac and Stella were drying and putting away the lunch dishes when they heard cooing, gurgling and squeals of joy. Putting down the plates in their hands, Mac and Stella turned around and saw Daniela laying on her tummy just like her siblings and make silly faces at them._

_Mac and Stella loved the scene they were seeing, especially when they remembered nearly a year ago when they first told Daniela the news and she expressed doubt and fear. Since then they had spent as much time with her as possible and more so when they could when the babies arrived._

Now, they heard Don's voice and focused on reality as they heard him say, "All right, guys, it's time for pictures. How about Dani, our own champion speller, with her family first and then we'll take it from there."

Mac, Stella, Dani, Giovanna, and Anthony gathered around. Don focused his camera phone. "Ok everyone say cheese."

With goofy grins and silly smiles the Taylor family said "Cheese!" And another family memory was recorded.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the epilogue for "How Their Lives Changed"! As always reviews are appreciated!**

**A/N 3: To my loyal SMacked readers, this will be my last story I will have on the site until mid-November as I will be away from my computer for a month. No worries I will have more when I get back!**


End file.
